The score to settle
by Ethnic-Renegade
Summary: Rei and Lee fight at the asian tournament, but soon follow the consequences. ReiXMao lemon later chappies maybe.. R&R please (flame if u wish i know i'm crap)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade fanfiction Chapter 1

NOTE FROM AndY This fanfiction is also available at me and my friends site 

(This chapter is basically my interpretation of the last Asian tournament episoe "A score to settle")

The story takes place at the China towers grand final. The current score is tied at 3 wins to both the bladebreakers and the white tigers. The commentators are psyching up the crowd for the last battle between Rei and Lee. They say nothing, just exchange glares. Then the final countdown. 3.....2.....1.....LET IT RIP. The two beybladers launch their blades in the air and they collide in mid air, making sparks fly everywhere. "Your beyblade won't make it out of here in one piece this time Rei!" Lee says, "just concerntrate on trying to win Lee" Rei replys. The battle continues without any blade giving in. Lee yells out to Rei "its time to end this battle Rei, GO GALEON!" His black beyblade lights up as the powerful bit beast emerges from the centre of his beyblade. Rei without hesitation calls out his bit beast Driger and his beyblade also lights up as the bitbeast emerges. The two beybladers beyblades fiercly battle for what seems forever, the crowd are on their feet cheering equally for both beybladers. "You know, back when you left our tribe all those years ago, I swore I would have revenge on you and your beyblade. Today is that revenge Rei and I will do what it takes to deliver it BLACK LIGHTNING!" The lights in the stadium flicker as the powerful move is executed, Miraculously Rei's beyblade evaded the attack and keeps spinning.

"That was a poor move Lee, surely a beyblader like yourself could hit a target for once". Lee's eyes narrow into tiger shape form upon hearing these comments, all Lee does in reteurn is growl and bare his fangs. Meanwhile on the White Tigers bench Mariah speaks to her fellow team members, "this fight goes against all we stand for! we must stop Lee!" "what is there to do Mariah?" Kevin says "I agree with Kevin let Lee beat Rei". Ignoring her team mates opinion Mariah approaches the rink, "Lee you must cool down! this goes against what we stand for! you must understand!" Mariah pleas. "Get back in your seat Mariah! this is between me and Rei" Lee shouts. "But Lee!", "GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!" Mariah can see that Lee is not going to be pursuaded easily so she helplesslly backs down. After hearing the argument Rei has had enough "Lee, I will not let you talk to Mariah like that!" exclaimed Rei, "this battle has gone on long enough DRIGER TIGER CLAW".

Driger's powerful move puts Lee on a uncontrollable spin "Galeon hold on" Lee shouts desperately. It is no use as Lee's beyblade spins out of control in the dish and collapses on the dish floor. "The winner is Rei and the Bladebreakers win the Asian championships!" the commentator annouces. The blade breaker team erupt in a fit of celebration and happiness as they are overwhelmed with the idea of winning the Championship. Rei is still standing in the same spot looking into the dish as Lee walks into the dish to pick up his blade. Lee holds his blade tightly to his chest and looks away from Rei as he speaks "I am not finished with you Rei..........one day I will come for you and make you pay for leaving the White Tigers.........and beating me, This will never be over Rei until I say its over......the battle has just begun". Rei looks to his feet as Lee walks away.

"REI!" Rei hears a voice and turns around to see Mariah. "that was a fantastic performance by you and your team, and I am glad we will remain friends after all we have been through! See you around Rei". Rei is happy that Mariah came and talked to him. "Hey Rei!" "well done that was awesome!" Max says, "well done you nearly had me there for a second" exclaimed Tyson " that was pretty sloppy, but you did win in the end" Kai says "im soo happy" cries Kenny. Later in the day they are awarded their trophies: first place bladebreakers second white tigers, third the bladehunters. The trophy presentation goes off without any real problems, exept the white tiger team is missing their team leader - it appears that Lee has left the building.

Later that night in the white tigers dorm all of the team are sitting down eating dinner. Lee announces "the fight with Rei is not over, it has just begun. soon enough in the future we will find him and make him pay for beating the white tighers". "oh Lee why cant you just let it go" Mariah thinks to herself " "I will do what it takes to destroy Rei and his team" Lee Swears. Kevin smirks and agrees with Lee, Gary just keeps on eating but has always followed orders. Mariah leans on the couch arm and sighs.

NEXT EPISODE

"TEAR"


	2. Tear

Beyblade Fanfiction Chapter 2

"Tear"

Three years have passed since the Asian tournament where the Bladebreakers fought the White Tigers. Three years since Rei's old friend Lee swore to destroy Rei and his team at all costs. Three years since he has seen his old friend Mariah. Every day Rei hears the voice of his old friend Mariah echo through his head " I totally miss being your friend, friend ,friend...."

Rei did not go to further education after he finished his final year at school. He continues with his beyblading but not as much any more. The tournaments are still held annualy, but Rei feels his role in the team is less important now especially since Kenny is now not only the tactical assistant to the team, but he now has recently started competing again. Rei has set up his own apartment on the fifth floor near the beach. Every day at six he gets up, walks down to the beach and walks along the shores. Then he sits down to watch the sunrise. After arriving home he makes himself a tea and starts his day. He has kept to his usual schedule for almost half a year now. Although his friends are still in college, Kai has dissapeared for 2 years, and Kenny is completing high school with flying colours. He still feels like something is wrong in his life. Its the thing that wakes him up to gaze at the stars at night: he is lonely.

His alarm wakes him up at six o' clock as usual, and he goes to the beach as usual. When Rei gets home there is a sudden phone call, the moment he enters his apartment. Rei immediately walks over to his phone, "Hello?" Rei says, "................" there is no reply. "Hello?!", still no reply. "Look Tyson! im not in the mood I'll see you at lunch ok? now I've got to go!" Rei immediately hangs up the phone and throws it into the couch. As he sits down to drink his tea the phone rings again, "hello?" Rei says. He still gets no reply "I've had enough of this! I'm hanging up". Just as Rei is hanging up the phone he hears Max's voice on the other end "Don't hang up Rei!! I need to talk to you" Rei puts the phone back to his ear, "sorry Max, did you call me a minute ago?". "No". "I just woke up and I need to talk to you at lunch can you come to the College please?" Max asks, "Ok, I was going to come down later anyway, see you there". "Gee he seemed rather desperate to talk to me, I wonder whats going on?" Rei has never turned down his friends, even when he is feeling down.

"Glad you could make it Rei" Max sits down to eat lunch at the cafe next to his college. "Would I ever miss the chance to hang around with you guys?" "Never " Tyson joins them with 3 lunches on his tray, all for him. "Rei did you hear the news?" Max asks "actually there is two important things you should know" Tyson explains, "first there is a new outdoor tournament being held in Tokyo next week and Kenny has to study for his finals so we were wondering if you could make it?" "Sure I guess, whats the other news?" Max and Tyson look at each other for a minute and Tyson finally remembers "OH YEAH Kai is coming back! and Max and I are out of town on the twenty-fourth and Kenny couldn't possibly go to see him so we were wondering if you would be able to pick him up?". Rei looks suprised it's almost as if they were asking a favour of him, "Sure no problem"

"Oh yeah just show him around you know bring back memories and we'll meet you up at dinner time. Shall we say eight o' clock ?" Rei is startled at this conversation. Now they are inviting themselves over. "Yeah....sure I guess". "Great see you at 8".

"Oh my god how am I going to get a dinner ready by tomorrow?!?!" Rei panics, "I've got nothing in the cupboards and I have one day" Rei is stressing about the task at hand, dinner with his old friends. His house can cater for a dinner party but when Rei likes to cook he likes to cook a three course meal (or two three course meals for Tyson). "I better go shopping"

Six o'clock as usual, the alarm goes off, it wakes Rei up. Rei heads off to the beach. At the beach, just as Rei is watching the sunrise he rememered "WHAT TIME IS KAI EXPECTED IN?!?!?". As Rei dashes home he stops for a minute........."HOW DO I KNOW HE IS FLYING?!?!?" Rei begins to sprint home. As Rei gets home he immediately rings Max "Hello?" "Hey Max when does Kai get in?"

"Are you ok?" Max asks "you are panting a lot" "Oh yeah never mind" "Look all I know is that he is flying over here from Russia i think its flight 5751 or something like that, dont quote me though, look Ive got to go to college now. Sorry buddy, why dont you try and call Tyson?" "Yeah thanks" Rei hangs up the phone ".........from Russia....5751....lot of use that gives me". Rei goes to check on the internet for the flight times but he forgot, he doesn't know what company Kai is flying. Rei finally decides to give Tyson a phone call "Hello Tyson, sorry to wake you up but when does Kai get in" "uuurgh what time is it?" "errr 7:25 am" "OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOT 5 MINUTES TO GET THERE" Rei lets out a stressful scream as he throws the phone on the couch, grabs his keys and gets into his car.

" You're 30 minutes late Rei" Kai says "better than Tyson though, he had such a convinent excuse to sleep in.....not" "Kai it's good to see you buddy". "Two old pals meet at the airport, such a common place for a reunion wouldn't you agree Rei" "Have you gone philosophical all of a sudden Kai? Tell me why did you dissapear all of a sudden?" Rei says " You had to bring that up, didn't you. Well to tell you the truth there was no reason, or logic behind my departure, I just felt like returning home and trying to redevelop my basics in combat. I met up with old friends, they set me up and I stayed there for a few years and then I decided to come back here". "Tell me Rei how is your beyblading going?" "I haven't been doing much beyblading for quite a while I've basically been setting myself up for the future, buying a home a car and things like that". "Rei, can I ask a favour of you?" "Anything Kai" "Do you think i could stay at your house for a while, so I can get set up?" "Sure thing I have a foldout couch that you can use" Rei says kindly, "Thanks, that means a lot, you know I would ask tyson but he might freak out" Kai laughs, "Gee Kai you've changed a lot since I last saw you" "You haven't changed a bit old friend" the two talk for hours and hours, they finally get back to the apartment to settle down.

"You can put your stuff in this cupboard, and i'll show you how to fold out the couch" "Nah its ok it shouldn't be that hard" "So, where do you want to go?" Rei asks " How about the seaside dome?" Kai says eagerly.

"They have completely demolished the dome to make way for new shopping malls, but they have made another arena out on the water over there" Rei points out to the horizon "Yhats a big waste of money for such a small amount of space" "Yeah I know, and with all the boats that go out to dock there and queue up it takes the competitors another half an hour to an hour more just to get in!" "Thats ridiculous" "I'll admit that the stadium did need some patching up along with the city" Rei replied. The two continue to talk about beyblading and their past two years when they sit down for lunch at a cafe. "Kai i'll pay, what would you like?" "Thats very nice of you but im not that hungry, ill just get a coffee thanks" "Sure thing". "so as I was saying before the Russian tournaments are getting more and more harder, the last tournament I went to it was won by this unknown in the area, but I'll admit I've seen him before, but I cant remember his name...." Kai says "It'll come back to me later".

"Well I hope all that running around and reminicing has made you hungry Kai because i'm going to cook up a storm tonight" Rei says proudly "Gee I didn't know you were a master chef as well as a champion bey blader", Rei blushes "Well I dont know about master chef but I guess I'm good at one thing". " First I'll cook up some fried rice for an entree, then the main will be t-bone steaks and for dessert, some ice cream". "Let me guess you made the ice cream as well?", "No I cant take the credit for that" Rei smiles.

"Hey guys what smells soo good" "Hey Tyson, Max, Kenny glad you coud make it" "Wow you have all grown up soo fast" Kai says "Gee Kai are you like a mother or parental figure now?" Tyson teases "Very funny short stuff I thought you would have matured as well....guess not" " oOOoo shut down" Max exclaims. "Rei would you like a hand in the kitchen?" Kenny asks, "No im about to serve firsts, I'm fine thanks Kenny".

The gang sit down at the dinner table for dinner. "Wow this is great Rei whats your secret?" Max asks "Frying the soy sauce" Rei says proudly

"It's been in my families recepie book for generatons, and I finally found it in the bookshelf" "Well good for you Rei"Kai says "Do you have seconds?" Tyson asks, "Sure do". "So Tyson im sure you have you own home now?" "yeah my grandfather left it for me, im thinking of starting my own martial arts academy!" Tyson says proudly "but I need approval from millions of organisatons" "Millions?" Kai asks " "well not exactly but you get the point, it will just be soo tedious I dont think its worth the effort" "So your saying becoming a beyblading champion is less work than opening up your own dojo?!?!" Kai shouts "well its not mission impossible either" Tyson replies "Jeez I can't believe you Tyson, why don't you honour you grandfathers spirit by doing him proud?!?! Tyson I cant believe you sometimes!!!".

-Later that night- "Rei I'm sorry I shouted at Tyson during dinner it's just....." "Go on he's not here anymore" "He and I never ever got along and seeing him again brought some old memories back and......" Kai suddenly pauses and looks shocked and suprised "What, what is it Kai?"

"Lee!" "what?!?" Rei shouts "Lee was the guy who beat me at the last Russian tournament!" "You know, Lee from the White Tiger team?" "of course I know him, do you remember the threats he said to me? He swore to destroy me at any costs, JUST for leaving the team and beating him in the finals" "Yeah I know how you feel I've had death threats and things like that in the past, you cant let it get you down, you have to rely on friends to help you through rough times, which reminds me" "Yeah what?" ".......oh never mind you'll find out later" "No really tell me Kai!" "tell you what?" "don't play games with me Kai" "Who?" "ah forget it!!" "What?" "You are so annoying!"

"Ok so i've got the tv all set up for you infront of the couch Kai, there are two remotes one for the DVD player and the other for cable and VCR. There are videos and dvd's in this cupboard feel free to watch anything, I think you'll find this most interesting. Kenny made a video on our best tournaments we went through as a team. "That sounds great I cant wait to watch it" " You can watch it now, I'm going to bed I'm beat." Rei shuts the door and gets changed for bed.

Rei has a restless sleep. He keeps on seeing images of Lee, Mariah, his old team and the old village. Suddenly the images in his mind flash and all of them appear more deformed and frightening. He sees the Village where he lived on fire in the valley, lee with blood on his face and hands, his old team in a fatal car crash and mariah lying still on the ground. "MARIAH!" Rei wakes up from his nighmare and takes a look at the time 1:45 am.

Rei gets up from his bed and peers out at the family room, Kai is still awake and watching dvd's. Rei walks out onto the balcony. The sea breeze is blowing quite early for this time of day. He lies down on the couch and gazes at the stars. ".........I miss them."

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. A bad day

Beyblade Chapter 3

"A bad day"

Rei slept in when his alarm went off. He had a terrible night's sleep for the third night in a row. He woke up at 10:30 on a Sunday morning, to greet his old friend Kai "Didn't you sleep well Rei?" "I cant sleep any more" "That's too bad, I made you a cofee but its probaly cold by now." "Thanks Kai, I'll heat it up"

"I'm going to the store to get some food is there anything you want Kai?", "No, I'm fine thanks Rei". Just as Rei is about to leave the room the phone rings. "I'll get it" Rei races over to get the phone, nearley tripping over his own hair as he turns around. "Hello?" again there is no reply "Who is this!" still no reply. Rei listens in and hears breathing "I can hear you breathing who are you and what do you want?!" the person hangs up.

This is becoming ridiculous Rei thinks to himself why do random prank callers have to bother me?!?! "Hey Rei!" Rei hears a voice behind him "WHAT!" Rei rudely outbursts, turnes around and sees a startled Kenny "Oh sorry Kenny I was thinking to myself and got frustrated" "Its ok, can I walk with you or do you want to be left alone?" "No I could use some company". "That's good I was on my way to the shops how about you?" "Same, what are you after?" "Just some groceries for dinner tonight what about you?" "Well a range of things" Rei hands Kenny his list "Wow you'll be at the shops for quite a while!" "Good it will give me time to myself" "Oh sorry am I disturbing you Rei" "  
Oh no sorry I didn't mean it like that, It's just Kai is over and it seems Max and Tyson are always over to disturb the poor guy" Kenny laughs "They must love your cooking and your home" "I guess so" Kenny and Rei laugh their way to the store talking about past times and further tournaments.

When Rei finishes shopping he walks back home. Soon the rain comes in. Great he thinks to himself i'm carrying 60 kilogrammes of shopping 600 meters down a street and it has to start raining! then the rain starts to pour down. Typical.

Rei gets home to Kai who has just finished a phone call "Woah someone got caught in the rain" "Yeah just a slight typhoon outside, who was on the phone?" Kai pauses for a minute "No one" he says rudley "No who was it?!" "No one important" "WHO WAS IT KAI?!?!" Rei shouts "A salesman!" "Kai you better not be hiding anything from me i'm not in the mood!" "Oh yeah just go ahead and threaten one of your friends just go ahead not like I've had such a great day either" Rei settles down "......Sorry Kai I am having a bad day" "Don't worry about it Rei I understand."

Rei walks into his room and lies down on his bed gazing at the rain falling on his skylight. Then he remembers he is absolutely drenched. Rei quickly gets off his bed, which is also now saturated, "Damn". He picks up his bedsheets and puts them in the laundry pile.

"Kai I'm having a shower, please dont use any water". Rei walks into the bathroom removes his clothes and looks at his eyes in the mirror. His eyes have huge bags underneath them Damn I must've had zero hours sleep lat night he thinks to himself as he slips into the shower.

Rei finishes up in the shower and just as he is drying himself off, he hears the phone ring. "Kai could you get that?!" he shouts, Kai does not reply, Damn, he must be out somewhere!, Rei wraps a towel around his waist and runs out to the phone. His sudden turn on the wet floor causes him to trip over his own hair, landing on the tiles. "Ow!!!!" a frustrated Rei limps over to the phone "Hello" just as he expected, there was no reply "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK!?!?!?!?" The mysterious person hangs up. Rei grasps the phone with two hands and nearly breaks it. Rei lets out a frustrated scream and falls on his bed.

"Hey Rei got anything planned for dinner?" "No I'm not hungry Kai, sorry, I've had a terrible day and I just want to go to bed" "Oh, sorry to disturb you". Rei stares at the window again and lets his thoughts drift him off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day, he reassures himself.

As he nearly falls asleep a loud strike of lightning and then thunder wakes him up "..........I guess not"

NEXT CHAPTER

"The hearts desire"


	4. The hearts desire

Beyblades chapter 4

"The Hearts Desire"

The rain did not stop overnight. The rain just got worse. Rei wakes up late again and slowly walks to the kitchen. "Looks like the typhoon season is in early this year huh Rei?" Rei looks out the window and can only see a metre down the street. "Looks like were indoors today Kai" Rei says as he pours his cereal. "Well you can go outside for a shower thats for sure!" Kai says laughingly.

Rei and Kai sit down eating breakfast and watch the weather report on T.V. "Heavy rains expected throuought the weeks with cold temperatures and windy squalls" the reporter says. Just as Rei goes to put his dish in the dishwasher the phone goes off. "I got it" Kai says, and he picks up the phone "Hello?" "yeah hi" "What do you mean delayed?" "This evening....ok.....seeya." He hangs up the phone. "Who was that?" Rei asks, "'Ermm......the bureau are forecasting a........typhoon that is 220 miles off the coast" Kai replies, "Yeah right I'm totally going to fall for that one Kai" Rei says sarcastically. The weather outside begins to increase as thunder can be heard from a distance. "Well....it's a possibility" Rei says "Why wont you tell me who is on the phone?" "You'll find out later".

The rain continues to pour down at lunchtime and the two are stuck in the house. Rei stares out the window, and Kai watches dvd's. "I can't stay here all day Kai I'm going out for lunch, do you want to come?" "No I'm fine thanks Rei" Rei rushes outside to his car only to get in, completely saturated. He drives into town, to a cafe by the river, sits down and reads the paper. The front page headline says Typhoon 220 miles off the coast "well he wasn't lying then, but I have a strange feeling he is up to something" "He has been here for a week now, and he says he was getting set up.....it almost seems he is waiting for something....or someone."

The rain has not subsided, the streets are flooding and visibility is diminished. Rei drives home and listens to the radio talking about the typhoon and its direct course for the city "Damn better secure the windows". Rei arrives home, shuts the door and meets Kai at the front door "Can you take me to the airport at 9:00 this evening Rei?" "Why are you leaving?" "No.....I'm.........looking for my lost luggage when I arrived here.......they told me to come later today" "LOOK Kai! I dont want to be left in the dark about what you are doing!!! If you want to live in this house with me you must not piss me off Kai!" "Rei settle down!" a large lightning bolt lights up the sky and just as the thunder sets in all the power goes off. "GREAT!!" Rei shouts "Help me find some candles Kai, I think there are some in the kitchen, I'll look in the cupboards".

The wind begins to howl and the rain is getting heavier by the hour. "When will the power come back on!" Rei says sweating over a candle "I dont know but for the meantime we must get the windows secure, do you have any planks of wood?" "Yeah by the fireplace" Kai walks over and grabs 3 planks of wood "Let's go". The two race outside in the rain, and quickly nail the 3 windows shut with the wood. It takes longer to do the job but they are inexpirenced and in a hurry. They arrive inside and quickly wash their hair down "Oh man I'll need to blow dry it again, that takes half an hour!" "Ah quit your crying, its just water. It's 6:30, lets have some dinner and read something, Pretty soon we'll have to head off anyway" "Yeah your right Kai I'll take a look at what we can have" "Soup ok?" "Soup's great, thanks Rei".

Its 8:20. The power is not on. Kai is sitting down reading Time magazine and Rei is watching the thunderstorm in the distance. "Come on Rei let's head off" "Sure where are we going? Domestic or International?" "International of course, where do you think I came from?" "Yeah but some luggage is sent to Domestic because the International airport dosen't have much space for things like that". "You have been here for three weeks Kai, why do you now all of a sudden need to get this luggage that you supposedly lost during your flights, why couldn't you get it earlier?" "Why is it soo much of a problem Rei! Just get me to the airport."

Rei and Kai arrive at the airport, however Kai seems reluctant to leave the car. "Come on Kai lets go and get your luggage" Kai just sits there staring at the dashboard. "Rei.......I'm not here to collect luggage......I have all the luggage I took from Russia" "I know" "We are here to meet someone". "Who?" Rei asks, Kai does not reply "I guess I'll find out in a few minutes huh Kai?" "Ten minutes, the person knows where to find us"

Kai and Rei continue to talk, with Kai still refusing to tell Rei who the person they are meeting is. "Here they come" Rei gets out of the car and takes a look at the people coming out of the Arrivals foyer, "No one I recognise Kai, are you sure you have the right flight details?" "That can't be true" Kai says as he steps out of the car. Just as all of the people walk out of the lounge Rei goes back into the car "I don't believe I was lied to...." Kai thinks to himself, "WAIT REI!" Rei hops out of the car and looks at a figure waiting in the dark. Rei walks over to the person, Kai smirks "I knew she would turn up". "Sorry I did not come out, I just forgot my luggage and I was eager to meet you again Rei". Rei just looks at the girl for a moment and finally replys, ".....I'm glad to have you back.....Mariah"

Chapter 5 (My Friend, Or My Love)

coming soon I hope .''


	5. My friend or My love?

Beyblade Chapter 5

My friend....or....My love

Rei slept in again, he has slept in now for the past 3 days. "wake up Rei" Mariah jumps on his bed and scares Rei out of bed "ah! Mariah! please dont do that again!" Rei wakes up to a sunny Tuesday the past thunderstorm had left rain on the streets, and raindrops still dripping form the gutter. Rei hops out of bed "why did you wake me up Mariah? couldn't you sleep? sorry about my disorganisation.... I have no spare matresses in the house, and Kai took the foldout bed" "its ok, the futton you made with the spare quilts was comfortable" Mariah gets off Rei's bed "The reason why I woke you up today is because today is a special day Rei! Do you know what today is?" Rei thinks for a minute "......I have no clue Mariah" "I didn't think you would, some friend you are.... kidding" Mariah teases "today is three years since we last saw eachother at the Asian tournament!" "whoa how did you remember that?" Mariah smirks "I have a good memory". "so Mariah says, grabbing onto Rei's back "What do you want to do?" "I'm sorry?" Mariah lets go of his back "dont tell me you forgot about after the match, we said we'd hang out....well we never did" Rei turns around "oh I get you, you want to go out right?" Mariah ruffles his hair "full marks for you mister" Rei blushes "yeah.... so where do you want to go?" Mariah smiles "I know just the place...."

"The carnival?!" Rei hops out of his car "Mariah....don't you think were too old to go to a local carnival?" "not me Rei, I missed out on things like this" Mariah grabs Rei's hand and runs to the front gate, where Rei graciously pays for the front tickets. "Lets go on the roller coaster!" Mariah shouts" "not so loud Mariah I'm right here" Rei says "ok.....but im not good on rides".

"I think I'm going to be sick......" Rei stumbles off the roller coaster and onto a bench "Awww come one Rei thats only the fourth time on the coaster" Mariah says encouragingly "lets go again" Rei slowly gets up "Lets just go on something less exiting first, before you kill me" Mariah whines "oh come on Rei....I dont want to go on anything else!!! I've never done anything like this before in my life" Rei grabs her hand "come on lets go on the ferris wheel, I've heard it has a great view at the top".

"This is soooo boooring" Mariah moans "How long does it take to finish a ride!!!" "well since were stuck up here you might as well tell me about your past few years" Rei comments, "We are'nt up here for _that _long Rei" Mariah says. Rei faces Mariah and sits up "ok, then...tell me why did you come back to Bey city??" Mariah pauses for a minute "well...if you must know....I met Kai at the Russian tournament. And he told me he was heading back to meet you guys again, so I decided to go as well, I had some complications trying to leave.....and in the end...." Mariah finishes "Go on..." Rei says eagerly "never mind I'll tell you later" "No come on Mariah.. tell me now does it have something to do with the White tigers???" Mariah just looks down at the floor.

Rei and Mariah get home before sunset. They walk into the lounge room and on the couch is Kai snoring. Mariah nearley cracks up laughing, and Rei holds his laughter in "and I thought it was you Rei!" Mariah giggles "very funny" Rei says. The two sit down at the table drinking on some coffee and watching the sun set. "So, this is your first day back here in Bey city, where do you want to go for dinner" Rei asks, "I dont know, its been too long for me to remember where is a good spot for me to eat." Mariah gets up "Lets just go find somewhere nice to go to in the city, I'm sure there are good places that you know of Rei".

"This is my favourite restaraunt of all time Mariah, all you can eat Vietnamese, Chinese and Japanese" Rei announces proudly "you are such an Idiot Rei, but you do have a good taste in food, thats for sure" Mariah says as she sits down to their table. "Lets just have the works, what do you think Mariah?" "That sound great". The two sit down to the dinner table outside on the balcony of the restaraunt, the waiters push trolleys around the tables and offer people all kinds of dishes from around Asia mongolian lamb, fried rice, tempura prawns, duck, ox and much more.

"ohhh, my stomach.....now I know how Tyson feels!" Rei groans "Yeah I hear you Rei" Mariah says while sipping on her champagne.

"Wow check out the beautiful sunset Rei!!" The sun is just above the horizon, but the clouds are cutting off half of the rays to form what looks like a jellyfish figure that lights up the water. "Thats amazing I've never seen a better sunset" "And I've never had a better day with you Rei" Mariah smiles "I've never been soo spoilt" "Who says I'm paying Mariah?" Mariah slaps Rei on the shoulder "Just kidding Mariah, its my pleasure to take you out". "come on lets go" Rei helps Mariah out of the chair, walks over and pays the bill.

"Do you want to go home now Mariah?" Rei says, driving home. "why? is there anywhere else to go?" Mariah asks. "well I was thinking of going down to the point, by the beach" Rei replies. "It has some great views of the swell comming in at night, its quite spectacular" "ok sure, sounds great" Mariah says.

"Wow this is soo cool" Mariah says as they get to the beachfront. The ocean is lit up so people can swim at night, the water looks soo blue and calm at night it reflects into the sky and nearley gives and auroura borealis effect. "yeah I thought you would like it Mariah" "this has been the best day Rei, I just still feel bad about 3 years ago though" Mariah confesses "why?" Rei says, putting his arm around her, Rei clearley see's that this has been bothering her for a while. "well....you know how cruel I was acting to you before by acting like you were a traitor, and telling you, youre not part of the team anymore, without even knowing why you left our city!. "I'll admit, when you left, I was seriously hurt, but it was immediatley hidden by my sudden anger about your actions." "Mariah its ok" Rei assures her. "I just dont feel right about what I did to you, after all when you beat Lee I went over to congratulate you, you didn't feel like talking to me." "so thats probably the main reason why I didn't go back home with you, and continued on with the White Tigers"

"Mariah you didn't need to tell me all of that" Rei says, while walking up the steps to his home "I know, I just wanted to get that issue off my back" Mariah replies. "well you dont need to feel bad about what happened in the past Mariah, just look foward to the future" Rei says kindly "oh I will, don't you worry Rei." Rei gives Mariah a kiss on the cheek "thaks for a great day Mariah". Mariah blushes. Arriving inside Kai is snoring again "put a sock in it Kai" Mariah says "come on Mariah theres plenty of room for a futton in my room" "great thanks Rei" Mariah picks up her futton and sets it up in Rei's room.

The time is 1:30 in the morning, Rei is staring through his skylight and letting his thoughts drift him off to sleep. I feel great, now that Mariah is now back in my life again. Things couldn't be going better for me Just as he is beggining to drift off to sleep a loud roar of thunder wakes him up and then the rain begins to pour down.

Chapter 6 (name to be determined)

COMMING SOON .

AndY


	6. Reflections of the past

Beyblade Chapter 6

Reflection of the past.....

The rain continued overnight, along with the thunder and winds. Rei still woke up at 6:00 for the first time in 4 days. He grabs an umbrella and headed off to the beach to watch the sunrise. As the first part of the sun begins to rise Rei feels a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "Morning sunshine" Mariah says. "good morning Mariah, sleep well?" "Yeah ok, the thunder woke me up twice though....what are you doing down here in the middle of a storm?" Mariah asks. "I normally always come to watch the sunrise in the mornings, its the most amazing thing you'll ever see everyday." "Cool, I'll see you back at the house ok Rei?" Mariah says, walking away. "Aren't you going to watch the sunrise?" Rei shouts "nope" Mariah replies "oh well....her choice" Rei says to himself.

Rei gets home and Kai is up making himself some coffee. "When did you two get in last night?" Kai says "about ten, you were already sound asleep" Rei says "ok fair enough, I take it you went down to the beach again?" "yeah it's pouring down there......where is Mariah?" Rei asks Kai as he sits down with Kai. "In the shower, I think....care to join her?" Kai jokes "ha...ha...ha you are sooo funny" Rei says sarcastically "awww come on its just a joke Mr sourpants lighten up okay?!".

Mariah gets out of the shower. "Mariah are you done now?" "yeah Rei give me a minute" Mariah opens the door "its all yours Rei" Mariah says. Rei walks into the bathroom then pauses, and turns around "Mariah what are you doing today?" "nothing much do you have anything planned?" Rei washes his face and wipes off the water "yeah...I was going for a walk this afternoon do you want to come?" "that would be great Rei!! where are we going" Rei smiles "that is a secret" he says stupidly. Mariah just rolls her eyes "Kai you are welcome to come as well" Kai puts down his coffee "No thanks Rei, I have a job interview in the evening......but I would appreciate a lift back from the city though" Kai says eagerly. Rei sighs and looks at the ceiling "Fine...you're on my way I suppose...so no big deal" "Great! see you at 11.....its at422 Liege street then....its south of the city centre".

Mariah and Rei have eaten their lunch and are sitting down watching television Kai has left for his job interview when the phone rings "I got it" Rei runs over to the phone "hello?" "yeah I was wondering if Kai was there" the person on the other line "no you just missed him by about ten minuted may I tell him who called?" the person just hangs up rudely. "who was that?" Mariah asks getting off the couch "I don't know....but their voice sounded familiar" Rei puts the phone puts the phone back on the hook "anyway lets get going its quite a drive".

Mariah and Rei arrive at the national park range. One hour outside of bey city. fresh pine smell engulfs the cold spring breeze and the rivers are still chilly and flowing from all the snow melting. "So where are we going exactly?" Rei points to a cliff about 800 meters up the hiking trail. "....your kidding" Mariah's enthusiasm just drops "aww come on Mariah I promise you it will be worth it...and afterwards we can take the cablecar back down" "Really?!" "......No".

"Ow my feet, I feel like absolute shit!!" Mariah complains "oh can it Mariah.....next time your carrying me up here" Rei says. "finally here we are" Rei rests on a rock and prise Mariah off his back "Wow what a good view.. you were right about it being worth comming up here" "I'm starting to question that right now" Rei says while rubbing his blistering feet. "check out the beautiful sunset!!!!" the sun is setting over bey city between two skyscrapers, the rays are reflecting off the buildings and into the water. "yeah its very nice......." Rei hesitates for a moment, he knows that he needs to get an issue off his back. ".....Mariah" he says "Yeah Rei" Mariah is barely paying attention, she is still watching the sun set. "......What happened to the white tigers?" Mariah turns around, but dosen't look directly at Rei. ".....What do you mean?" Rei takes Mariah's hand "you know what I mean" Mariah sighs "The last I saw of Lee, Kevin and Gary was at the Russian tournament last month" "Yeah but what happened with you and Lee? did you quit?" Mariah looks at Rei "If you must know.....Lee was begging to make serious plans to try and find you.....I don't know how close he is to finding you...... but Lee wanted me to be a part of his schemes.....I never wanted to be.....I had enough of him....so I quit" Rei is shocked to hear this "......So how did Lee react to your quitting" Mariah begins to sob "he....he is calling me a traitor.....I'm not worthy of being a white tiger anymore........ that I'm as low as you......" Mariah breaks down in tears.

Rei and Mariah have walked down the mountain and drove back home between there and home they did not say anything. arrive home and Rei forgets about Kai "aargh, sorry Mariah I'll be back later. Rei Gets back in his car, the rain starts to pour down again. "422....422.....422" Rei reminds himself". Rei hasn't been down to the south of the city in a while. He's had no need to, all thats down there is abandoned warehouses, strip joints and apartments. I'ts the "run down" part of the city.

Rei arrives at 422 Liege street....no Kai ah crap I got the wrong adress he thinks to himself. "Hey do you know where 422 Liege street is?" Rei asks a pedestrian "Yeah its just down that alley" The man says.

Great.....of all stupid interviews Kai's has to be in a back alley in the middle of sleazeville Rei thinks to himself. He approaches a dead end in the alley. The marked door to the right of him says 422.....still no trace of Kai. "Kai!?!?!" Rei shouts into the door.......no reply. Rei turns around and suddenly a wok drops from the rooftop and someone jumps from the roof to the floor. "Kai?!?" Rei says "Guess again" replies the unknown person. Rei suddenly grabs hold of Driger in his pocket "....Kevin? is that you???" Rei asks "Wow full marks for you Rei......caught up with your other traitor friend yet???" Rei's eyes narrow "HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!" Rei shouts "I can say what I want...you are nothing but a washed up no good loser Rei!!!" Kevin replys. Rei grits his teeth "HOW ABOUT A BATTLE THEN?!?" Rei challenges "Just what I was going to say...it wont be easy for you this time Rei". "Take a look at my new blade complete with a whole new bit beast.....my Narlax blade will destroy your pathetic Driger blade". "You Ready?!?!?"

3.....2......1.....LET IT RIP the two blades connect at the bottom of the dish setting of sparks. The lightning above strikes close to them and the rain continues to pour down constantly. "Give it up Rei you cant beat me this time!!!" "You fool you are still as poor beyblader now as you were 3 years ago!!" Kevin gets angry and bears his fangs "But now I have the power of Narlax on my side GO NARLAX DESTROY HIS BLADE!!!!". Kevin's brown blade lights up a fiery red colour and the leapord appears out of the centre of the blade. "DRIGER COUNTER-ATTACK". The two blades collide and set off even more sparks but Kevins blade spins off and out of control "Rei please stop......I'm....I'm begging you" Rei's eyes narrow again "Do you think I'm stupid and forgetful enough to not remember that old trick?!?" Rei shouts "Its time to finish your career as a beyblader DRIGER TIGER CLAW!!!!" Driger's powerful move hits dead centre on Kevins blade, causing his blade to break in half!. Kevin drops to his knees "NOOO not again!!!..." Kevin grabs his hair "This can't be happening!!! YOU!!!!! AAAARGH!!!!" Kevin drops his hands on the ground "KEVIN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!! I do not ever want to see your face again" Kevin backs off "Just you wait till the others get here we'll all make you pay". Kevin jumps onto the roof and out of there. Rei's frustration is showing on his face. He picks Driger out of the dish and kicks the 422 door, then heads on home.

When Rei gets home Mariah is asleep and Kai is asleep on his couch. Rei lies on his bed and gazes up at the skylight. Till the others get here..... Lee......Gary............" His thoughts drift him off to sleep. The rain continues thruought the night.....

CHAPTER 7(name to be determined)

comming soon

AUTHOURS NOTE Narlax was all I could think of at the time......I guess its a tribute to Parlax the pirate code.

AndY


End file.
